Damaged Goods
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What was the extent of Todd's other relationships before Billy? How would those relationships effect his relationship with Billy? What if after all this time Todd's past comes back to haunt him and he has to tell everyone what really happened so long ago? Slight AU, rape/non-con elements because there aren't any on Todd and I love my angst. Hope you enjoy, leave a kudos and a comme


"So if I got the impression that you felt more than that, I was imagining it?"

"Yeah, and…and look I'm really sorry." Todd says. "I only wanted you as a friend."

"Funny that. Because that's not what your mum said." Karl says.

"Me Mum?" Todd asks shocked. He stands up pacing back and forth. "She had no right coming here. What she thinking of?"

"You. Mostly."

"I don't. How did she know where you were?"

"Calm down." Karl says to the younger man.

"What did she say exactly?"

"That you were in love with me."

"I never said that." Todd exclaims.

"Didn't ya?" Karl asks obviously getting a kick out of this.

"I'll flaming kill her. I love Sarah." Todd says.

"You keep saying it, maybe that'll shut down that other voice."

"And do you know what? I'm going." Todd says going towards the door. He opens it, only to have Karl close it his breathe close to his neck. "I'm meant to be at work."

"You told your mum you were in love with me." Karl says. Todd goes to open the door again, Karl closing it again. "It's not true?" Todd turns his head to look at Karl.

"No." Todd says simply.

"So you feel nothing for me?" Karl asks. "See I think you want me." Todd moves uncomfortably trying to get out of Karl's arms.

"I need to go." Todd says getting more panicked by the second.

"I want you, Todd. Say you want me too." Karl says getting his face even closer to Todd's.

"Stop it. I really need to go." Todd says opening the door again. This time Karl closes it with more force than before.

"You aren't going anywhere." Karl says. He pushes Todd against the door kissing him hard on the mouth. Todd groans trying to push Karl off him.

"Stop it!" Todd yells. Karl puts his hand over Todd's mouth.

"Shut up." Karl says. "I know you want it." As he moves to remove Todd's shirt.

"Stop it, Karl! I mean it!" Todd says struggling against the older man.

"Do you love your mother?" Karl asks.

"What?" Todd asks.

"Do you love her?" Karl asks again. He clicks his tongue. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to her, wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't…" Todd says.

"Try me, Todd." Karl says moving to remove Todd's pants.

"Please. Please, don't do this." Todd begs. His arm is pulled hard as he is pushed onto the sofa, pants being ripped off. Karl's lips collide onto his as Todd squirms away from him. Karl puts his hands on Todd's hips pulling Todd back towards him. Karl strips off his shirt lying on Todd so that their chests were against each other. Todd groans feeling Karl's tongue on his neck, his attackers hands caressing his sides. Todd starts to struggle more when he feels his attackers hands go lower and lower.

"Stop that! I mean it!" Karl shouts slapping Todd in the face. He takes Todd's boxers off, stripping himself of his own pants and boxers. Todd takes this opportunity, he kicks Karl hard in the knee falling off the couch, and he crawls towards the door. Karl pounces on Todd.

"STOP! Stop it, please! No, no, no, no!" Todd sobs as he feels Karl chest against his back, dick against his butt cheeks. Karl just scoffs pulling his pants towards him, he leans up but trapping Todd's legs with his own. He pulls out a condom, opens it. The fear and panic worsening for Todd. Todd flings his head back, hitting Karl in the face. Todd tries to crawl away, Karl turning Todd over.

"You keep fighting you won't be able to walk tomorrow. You can forget about the condom, I'll give it to you raw." Karl says pinning Todd's arms. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes. I won't struggle." Todd says. Karl grins kissing Todd on the lips. He picks up the condom slipping it on himself. "Why are you doing this?" Todd asks.

"Because I want you." Karl says. "Not my fault you don't want me back." Karl puts his hands underneath Todd lifting his butt up. "But deep down I think you want me too."

"I don't want you! I don't, just please let me go, I won't tell anyone." Todd says. Karl looks down at him anger in his face.

"You aren't going to tell anyone, anything you hear?" Karl shouts. "Or I come after that pretty little girl of yours, your brother and your mother. You continue to see me, if you don't same thing happens. Are we clear?" Todd nods. "I want to hear you say it."

"We're clear!" Todd says. Todd turns his head just as Karl is about to kiss him again. Karl didn't like that, he spreads Todd's ass, forcing his dick into Todd hard. Todd cries out in pain gripping the carpet. "It hurts!" Todd screams.

"It will hurt. Just depends on how you behave. It's either you're a good bitch or a bad bitch. And right now you are being a bad bitch. You need to be punished." Karl says. Todd groans as Karl's fingernails dig into his chest. Todd grabs Karl's hand pulling at it; Karl didn't like that and continues to dig his nails deeper into Todd's chest. Todd screams in pain. Karl puts his hand over Todd's mouth. Todd starts to struggle even more unable to breathe properly through his mouth. He starts to struggle less not having the strength to fight back anymore. Karl removes his hand from Todd's mouth. "Come on, enjoy it, bitch." Karl says thrusting slowly trying to find Todd's prostate. Karl grabs Todd's dick pumping it slowly. Todd can't deny that the sensation felt nice even if it was completely unwanted. Karl leans down to Todd's ear whispering to him, "Get hard for me." Karl starts to move his hand up and down Todd's dick going faster and faster, Karl finally finding Todd's prostate, using his dick to massage it. Todd felt so good which confuses him because his mind is saying no but his body is saying yes. Karl moves his dick in and out massaging Todd's prostate. Todd moans gripping onto the carpet; his hips buck up, his breath caught in his throat. "That's my bitch." Karl puts his arms around Todd's back. Karl continues to massage Todd's prostate harder and harder. Todd bites his lip to stop himself from moaning, he didn't want this, he didn't, he kept telling himself. But God it felt so good, as if he was about to burst, the sensations going through his whole body making him light headed. "Cum for me, bitch. Cum for me." Karl says thrusting as hard as he can into Todd's prostate; Todd moans loudly, throwing his head back, as he shoots his load all over himself and Karl. Karl pulls out taking the condom off, cumming on Todd's stomach. "Why don't you go clean yourself up? I'll join you in a minute." Karl says to Todd. Todd just stands up going into the bathroom in a haze. Had that just happened? Was he…was he just raped?


End file.
